didnapperfandomcom-20200214-history
Cilia
The leader of a group of settlers who have been sent by Queen Cherisa to settle in the formerly unclaimed territory between the Kingdom and the Empire, to claim its resources. Their arrival caused a conflict to arise with the local Amazon tribe. Story Not much is known about Cillia outside of being a trained magic user and possibly a teacher, but she was hired by the Kingdom's monarchy to lead a group of settlers to claim a resource-rich territory between the Western Empire and the Kingdom. Cilia and her villagers became embroiled in a conflict with the local Amazon tribe of Jormunga Jungle when the settlers start mining for ore to the detriment of the land. Cilia's fate throughout the game is different depending on what the player's most recent route was when they played through Mission 7. * If the player chooses to side with the settlers, Cilia will ask the party to capture Kamala, the queen of the Amazon tribe. Doing this will allow the settlers to continue to live on in peace. * If the player chooses to side with the Amazons, the party will fight and capture Cilia instead, forcing the settlers to leave the land. Cilia is then taken back to the guild and becomes a Private Cell captive. In the Epilogue, Cilia is given to Kamala as a personal slave. While this may seem harsh, her Private Cell interactions suggest that she doesn't mind it so much. Fate If Suki sides with Kamala, then at the end of the game Suki sets Cilia free but her own villagers give her to the Amazon Queen as a peace gift, with her ultimate fate being kept as Kamala's personal slave. Even if the player sides with Cilia, Kamala is freed and given how strong she is, it's probably not even a stretch to say she will succeed in her goal of retaking her throne, sending the Settlers packing and capturing Cilia. It seems Cilia's fate, regardless of Suki's choice, is to be Kamala's slave. The only reason this isn't considered a bad ending is because Cilia actually really likes being a bondage slave, so being kept chained, gagged and punished by a hot Amazon is actually preferable to all the responsibility she otherwise had. Personality Cilia is kind and fair, and cares deeply for her people. She seems to understand where Kamala and her tribe are coming from, however she is duty-bound to obey her orders. While she does greatly care for the people of her town and admires them for all their hard work, she holds no illusions about how weak they are in terms of combat, especially in comparison to the Amazons superhuman prowess and will quickly order a retreat when they encounter them. As stated by Kamala, Cilia is the only one of the Settlers who could potentially defeat the Amazons in battle, but instead chooses to hide away in the town. In her Private Cell interactions, Cilia quite easily becomes a submissive masochist, and is arguably the one who seems to enjoy her captivity the most. This may explain why Suki chooses to have her given to Kamala as a slave - it is likely that Cilia would enjoy that sort of lifestyle. Trivia * Although siding with either faction in Mission 7 will cause the player to miss either Kamala or Cilia as a private cell captive, it is possible to replay the mission and side with the opposite faction, which will allow you to obtain both captives. * Cilia is actually the OC of Kendrian, one of the lead developers of the game. Category:Characters Category:Personal Captives Category:Stub pages Category:Humans Category:Didnapper Characters